У чёрта на рогах
У чёрта на рогах (англ. No Rest For The Wicked) — шестнадцатый (заключительный) эпизод третьего сезона американского телесериала «Сверхъестественное». В ролях Главные роли *Джаред Падалеки — Сэм Винчестер *Дженсен Эклс — Дин Винчестер Второстепенные роли *Кэти Кэссиди — Руби /Лилит *Джим Бивер — Бобби Сингер *Сиерра МакКормик — Зоя Фремонт/''Лилит'' *Джордж Кой — Пэт *Джонатан Поттс — мистер Фремонт *Анна Галвин —'' миссис Фремонт'' Сюжет Время смерти Дина быстро приближается, и его начинают мучить галлюцинации, где за ним гонятся Адские псы, чтобы утащить в преисподнюю. Остаётся всего тридцать часов, но Сэм не теряет надежду спасти брата. Они с Бобби разыскивают Лилит, чтобы уничтожить контракт, заключённый Дином, и спасти его душу. Сэм вызывает Руби и просит отдать нож, которым можно убивать Демонов. Но Руби не собирается этого делать. Она говорит Сэму, что в нём есть сила, способная уничтожить Лилит без всякого оружия: дар, данный ему демоном ещё в детстве. Но тут появляется Дин и хитростью заманивает Руби в ловушку, отнимая нож. Лилит тем временем вселяется в маленькую девочку и держит в заложниках всю её семью. По дороге к Лилит братьев останавливает патрульный и требует документы, но Дин неожиданно нападает на полицейского и убивает его. Оказывается, что в мужчину вселился демон. Бобби говорит, что Дину осталось недолго, Ад всё ближе, и Дин сам уже почти адская тварь, поэтому и начинает замечать в одержимых людях демонов. Братья находят дом, в котором прячется Лилит. Вскоре там появляется и Руби, которая сумела выбраться из ловушки поистине удивительным образом. В доме братья поднимаются в комнату девочки с намерением убить её, но в самый последний момент они понимают, что демон уже покинул тело ребёнка. Часы бьют полночь. Время настало. За Дином пришёл Адский пёс, чтобы утащить его душу в Ад. Сэм, Дин и Руби прячутся в ближайшей комнате и посыпают окна и двери могильной землёй. Руби просит отдать ей нож с целью попробовать отбиться. Но Дин замечает истинную сущность демона и понимает, что это уже не Руби. В её теле находится Лилит. Она взмахом руки прижимает Сэма к стене, а Дина швыряет на стол, затем открывает дверь и впускает псов в комнату. Лилит пытается убить и Сэма, сотворив вспышку белого света, но у неё ничего не получается, и она покидает человеческое тело. Дин умирает. Его душа отправляется в Ад. Саундтрек *Bon Jovi — Wanted Dead or Alive *Kansas — Carry On Wayward Son Интересные факты *Оригинальное название эпизода (No rest for the wicked - Нет покоя нечестивым) — это отсылка к одноимённому альбому Оззи Озборна 1988 года. Кроме того, это слегка изменённая цитата из Библии, книги Исайи 57:21 "Нет мира нечестивым", которая буквально означает, что нечестивые (грешники) будут вечно терзаемы в Аду. *Это один из эпизодов, в котором братья показаны в прологе. *В этом эпизоде есть отсылка к фильму "Восставший из ада". В конце, когда Дин в Аду, он растянут на мясных крюках, пронзающих его тело. Точно также в фильме Сенобиты убивали своих жертв. *"Антихристос-Суперзвезда" — отсылка к рок-опере "Иисус Христос — суперзвезда". Также "Antichrist Superstar" — название альбома Мэрилина Мэнсона. *В эпизоде Дин говорит: "Well, this is a terrific plan. I`m excited to be a part of it". Это почти дословная цитата из фильма "Охотники за привидениями". В нём герой Билла Мюррея перед поимкой Гозера говорил "I love this plan! I'm excited to be a part of it!". Примечания *Альтернативное название эпизода — "Пощады не будет". en:No Rest for the Wickedde:Die Zeit läuft abfr:Les Chiens de l'Enferpt-br:3x16 Enfrentando o Capeta Категория:Эпизоды (Сверхъестественное) Категория:Сезон 3